To Binge (2Doc-Oneshot)
by Rhinestone-Girl
Summary: "Un par de metros bajo el profundo océano, 2D despierta con parsimonia. Aún bajo los efectos del sueño observa a su alrededor. Murdoc esta recostado a su lado, con uno de los brazos aferrados a su cintura..." (Nota de la autora: Otra historia sobre un idiota y un alcohólico.)


Parte I: Cadenas.

Una cálida brisa sopla en el puerto, meciendo lentamente sus cabellos cían, huele a sal, mariscos y otro aroma que no llega a identificar. Sentado en los húmedos tablones de madera, sus pies blancos y descalzos acarician la superficie del mar, fría, casi tanto como el ambiente que envuelve la hermosamente falsa Plastic Beach.

Su vista cansada recorre el puerto, a un par de metros la feria apaga una a una sus luces ahora opacadas por el alba. Una melancolía enorme lo abarca, las lágrimas caen lentamente al océano y un doloroso suspiro escapa entre sus delgados labios, le duele el cuerpo, los golpes pasan factura y los moretones se hacen cada vez mas difíciles de disimular.

Quería creer que solo eran un par de dificultades y que su relación sobreviviría... Pero la verdad era que los golpes lastiman mas que la superficie y el alma envejece con las lecciones aprendidas. Su amor hacia el bajista se encuentra en un limbo... A punto de perderse en espesas tinieblas.

Cierra los ojos y se deja embriagar por el sonido de las gaviotas y el chapoteo del mar. Le duele cada parte de su cuerpo por lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, puñetazos, patadas y un forzado desfogue...

Está completamente solo en aquella isla, solo con Murdoc y su pequeña réplica de Noodle cuya presencia es casi imperceptible.

Si tan solo tuviera las agallas de cortar los lazos que lo unen a Murdoc todo sería diferente.

La fragancia a ron y tabaco contamina el aroma del mar, duda en darse la vuelta. Sabe que el satanista esta detrás de él. Esta cansado, lo único que le pide a dios es que este sobrio. Siente las suelas de las botas golpear la madera, el paso es estable pero no quiere confiarse. Este se sienta a su lado. Con algo de temor 2D voltea a verlo, en efecto esta sobrio y a juzgar por su semblante recuerda perfectamente lo que ocurrió.

Un silenció los invade, Murdoc observa el agua con una especie de tristeza bien camuflada.

\- 2D yo de verdad...- intenta hablar pero el peliazul lo interrumpe.

\- Por favor, no digas nada...- la voz le falla un poco pero logra terminar la frase.

Nuevamente el silencio, el bajista sin dudarlo toma las pálidas manos contrarias entre las suyas y besa el dorso de estas.

\- Juro que no volverá a repetirse- promete notablemente arrepentido.

2D lo observa un par de segundos para luego asentir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quiere creer en el mayor, pero en el fondo de su alma sabe que ah vuelto a caer.

* * *

Parte II: Píldoras.

Un majestuoso albatros se eleva sobre las nubes, planeando hábilmente sobre las corrientes de aire. Todo se encuentra en calma, el día esta claro a diferencia de su memoria.

Se encuentra sentado en una de las reposeras del balcón, al final de este, 2D mira el océano como si fuera su mas anhelado sueño. Tiene un ojo negro y un poco de sangre seca en la nariz. Se nota a simple vista su cansancio, tanto físico como mental.

Murdoc esta arrepentido, pero no sabe de que, su mente tiene lagunas gigantes que a duras penas logra navegar. Esta vez se paso, o al menos eso deja entrever el menor por su actitud a la defensiva.

Los orbes bicolores del azabache recorren lentamente la encorvada espalda del peliazul. Lo estaba lastimando cada vez peor. Pero el alcohol siempre es mas fuerte que él, no importaba cuanto intente estar sobrio, la sed se hace insoportable y no es suficiente el agua de todo el mundo para saciarla. Era adicto, lo reconocía, y jamás había tenido problemas con eso, pero desde que empezó aquella relación [si es que se podía llamarle así] con el menor, su problema con el ron se transformó en eso: un problema.

Lleva cerca de 6 horas desde que una gota de alcohol llego a su boca. La sed se abre paso por su cuerpo, le quema la garganta y un pequeño tic nervioso aparece en sus manos. Esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas por aguantar.

2D gira a verlo, su rostro lastimado y con una mueca de resignación, oprime el pecho del satanista. Iba a matarlo si seguía así.

\- Lo estas haciendo bien- susurra aquello desde la punta del balcón, sin intenciones de acercarse.

Murdoc levanta la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzan y solo eso basta para que el peliazul sepa lo que esta ocurriendo, el bajista esta perdiendo. El menor niega un par de veces, se levanta del suelo y dirige su andar hacía el interior del edificio.

Va a ahogarse en pastillas para soportar los golpes, el satanista lo sabe y lo toma de una de las delgadas muñecas. Los orbes negros se posan en su persona.

\- No sé si pueda resistir más- suelta Murdoc con la voz entrecortada.

\- Lo sé- susurra con resignación y una tranquilidad desgarradora, soltándose del agarre y continuando su camino.

Murdoc permanece en su lugar, el silencio y la soledad lo abruman, la sed lo devora por completo. Otra vez pierde su batalla contra la abstinencia. Sin mas ceremonia abandona el balcón y corre a la bodega...

* * *

Parte III: Cayendo.

2D mece sus pies suavemente sobre los cables que adornan el suelo. Esta sentado sobre un amplificador en desuso, a un par de metros del encargado de la sala de máquinas. Un aroma a hierro y plástico derretido se percibe en el aire. El único sonido es el de un par de herramientas, aveces un destornillador, otras un martillo, o simplemente unos cables largando chispas. El peliazul observa atento como el pequeño hombre frente a el trabaja arduamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eres sorprendente Dave!- aplaude fascinado el menor, observando como las luces del elevador se encienden, habilitando el acceso a absolutamente todos los cuartos.

\- Sólo hago mi trabajo- responde el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un silencio se genera entre ellos, 2D mira el suelo y luego al hombre que ya se ha girado y camina hacia su habitual empleo, atender el cablerio.

\- Siento mucho lo que oíste estos días- susurra el peliazul, en parte avergonzado y otra parte profundamente triste.

No había ser viviente en Plastic Beach que no hubiera oído sus ruegos previos a los gemidos desesperados que el bajista le arrancaba.

\- 2D, ¿Me dejas darte un concejo?- habla el hombre, quitándose el casco y limpiando el sudor de su frente. El pianista asiente rápidamente- Huye-

2D lo mira confundido, sin comprender del todo lo que intenta decir.

\- Escuchame bien, Murdoc jamás va a cambiar, y no quiero que cuando estés sobre un charco de tu propia sangre te arrepientas de lo que no hiciste-

El menor sabe perfectamente que Dave tiene razón, tímidamente asiente. Pero antes de poder contestar con palabras el teléfono del encargado suena indicándole que lo necesitaban en otro lugar de la isla. Éste mira la pantalla sin ánimo alguno y se gira hacía el peliazul que lo observa intrigado.

\- Vaya sorpresa, Murdoc volvió a averiar el cargador de Cyborg... Si vas a seguir mi concejo cuidate de las cámaras, este lugar tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados. - una vez dice aquello el encargado se pierde detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

Nuevamente la soledad envuelve al pianista, suelta un suspiro y sin ánimo alguno baja del parlante, arrastrando los pies baja los escalones que lo llevan un par de metros mas abajo de la sala de máquinas, hacia el lugar húmedo y oscuro donde Murdoc lo tiene cautivo.

Con el mismo ánimo cierra la puerta y camina hacia su cama, ni siquiera tiene ganas de encender la Donk Machine, tiene cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse que de una ballena. Aunque rápidamente se arrepiente de aquella y lo enciende.

Se deja caer sobre el incomodo colchón. Esta cansando. El concejo de Dave recorre su mente, se niega a aceptar que su única salida es esa. Murdoc podía mejor ¿No?

\- Murdoc no va a cambiar- se responde a si mismo, dándose la vuelta, quedando boca abajo y con una mano en el suelo.

El suelo esta húmedo, tiene filtraciones de agua y un par de pequeños crustáceos hallaron el modo de colarse dentro de la habitación y ahora recorren el suelo. 2D los observa con tranquilidad hasta que un par de sonidos fuera del cuarto llaman su atención.

\- ¿Dave?-

Pregunta bajito, pero su pregunta es rápidamente contestada por un par de puñetazos contra el metal y el estallido de una botella contra el suelo.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo por completo, se sienta rápidamente sobre el colchón y sus manos se vuelven puños aferrados a las sabanas. El terror gana terreno en su delgado cuerpo, esta paralizado.

Finalmente la puerta cede y aquella familiar figura encorvada y tambaleante se dibuja en el umbral. 2D cierra los ojos con resignación, ahí iba de nuevo.

* * *

Parte IV: Misterio.

La noche ha llegado a las cálidas aguas del pacífico, todo es silencio en la isla artificial. Las luces automáticas del puerto se encienden una por una, guiando al inexistente espectador hacía la feria. El faro despierta de su sueño diurno y su ojo vigilante recorre el océano y la playa. Todo en la superficie es paz, como si se tratase de una burla a lo que ocurre bajo la superficie marina.

Murdoc se sostiene como puede del marco de la puerta, 2D lo observa completamente aterrado desde la cama. El bajista sonríe desalineado e ingresa al cuarto cerrando la escotilla de metal.

El menor no tiene intenciones de escapar, esta petrificado de miedo. Aprovechándose de esto el bajista se acerca a la cama lo suficiente como para capturar la boca ajena en un agresivo beso que no corta hasta que la abre una herida al peliazul en el labio inferior.

2D retrocede por el dolor, intenta limpiarse la sangre con el dorso de la mano, pero la herida es considerable por lo que un camino carmín se abre paso desde su boca hasta su mentón, goteando sobre las sabanas color vino.

El bajista no se detiene, lo toma por las muñecas inmovilizándolo y comienza a morderle salvajemente la piel de su cuello y hombros, dejándole aun mas heridas.

Los gritos del pianista no se hacen esperar, le quema la piel donde su carne fue expuesta. Busca quitárselo de encima pero Murdoc lo doblega sin mucho esfuerzo. Las rudas caricias se ven intercaladas por besos tiernos sobre la pálida piel. Aquello inmoviliza a 2D, esta aturdido.

Siempre es lo mismo, esa es su triste realidad. Dejando escapar el dolor transformado en lágrimas, se abraza al cuerpo ajeno, aferrándose con fuerza a los fuertes hombros de su acompañante.

Su oscura mirada se pierde en los ojos bicolores de Murdoc, aquellos orbes... como dos estrellas distantes que lo arrastran a el mas profundo de los abismos.

Las garras del mayor lo desnudan con habilidad. Más besos, más arañazos... Los primeros son los mas dolorosos. Una callosa mano baja a su cintura y otra se cuela entre sus delgadas piernas. Un par de dígitos se abre paso en su interior, moviéndose con brusquedad, causándole heridas con las afiladas uñas, aún así lo aguanta tragándose las lágrimas.

La preparación no dura mucho, Murdoc apenas si se puede mantener en pié, quiere entrar lo mas rápido posible.

El sonido del cinturón del bajista le causa un pequeño escalofrío... ¿Eso es lo que quería para sí mismo? ¿Que clase de amor era ese? Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el miembro de Murdoc abriéndose paso en su interior.

\- ¡Quitalo! ¡Quitalo! Oh Dios...- grita intentando separarse del bajista, siente que se romperá, el dolor es demasiado.

Igual que siempre sus ruegos llegan a oídos sordos, un vaivén comienza, las manos de Murdoc se aferran a los marcados huesos de sus caderas, penetrándolo sin consideración alguna.

2D se aferra a las sabanas llorando, a su mente regresa el concejo de Dave. Abre los ojos lentamente, cruzándose con la mirada de Murdoc, la persona que ama esta detrás de ese sombrío velo de alcohol... Pero ya no puede hacer nada por rescatarlo. Sin poder evitarlo le dedica un mirada llena de lástima.

Murdoc nota rápidamente aquel misterio en los ojos fracturados, cree saber que es lo que piensa el peliazul. Sin dudarlo se inclina sobre su cuerpo, besando cuidadosamente sus hombros, limpiando sus lágrimas y depositando un cálido beso en los heridos labios ajenos.

\- Te amo tanto Stuart- susurra contra la boca ajena.

El beso atonta los sentidos del pianista, su cuerpo y mente son envueltos lentamente por el mayor. La presencia ajena lo embriaga y nubla su razón. Se aferra con mas fuerza al cuerpo ajeno, las envestidas se tornan lentas y placenteras. Ya no puede seguir luchando.

\- Yo también te amo Murdoc- contesta sin duda alguna.

El asfixiante ambiente se mantiene hasta entrada de la madrugada. Luego, el fondo del océano vuelve a su relativa paz, interrumpido solo por el canto de la solitaria ballena.

* * *

Parte V: Autonomía.

El sol ilumina tímidamente las cristalinas aguas del pacífico, acariciando casi con ternura las artificiales costas de Plastic Beach. Un par de metros bajo el profundo océano, 2D despierta con parsimonia. Aún bajo los efectos del sueño observa a su alrededor. Murdoc esta recostado a su lado, con uno de los brazos aferrados a su cintura, durmiendo con tranquilidad como si lo ocurrido hacía unas horas solo hubiera sido un mero espejismo de sus atrofiadas mentes.

El pianista despierta por completo, aturdido por la vista y la quemazón de las heridas que tiene en el cuello y los hombros. Con un poco de esfuerzo se sienta en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared plagada de pequeñas notas y dibujos que el mismo hizo. Igual que siempre volvió a caer. Aquélla guerra contra Murdoc era la mas difícil que había librado en toda su vida. Sin importar cuanto se dijera a si mismo que tenía que ponerle punto final a aquélla relación el bajista siempre encontraba la forma de meterse bajo su piel.

Era inútil seguir luchando...

Ya no había nada mas que hacer, no podía decir que no lo intentó. Puso todo de si mismo para mejorar las cosas, pero era imposible. No se puede salvar a alguien que no busca ser salvado.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido se libera del agarre en su cintura y pone los pies sobre el suelo, con la mirada busca su ropa y se viste rápidamente, también toma un par de botas cubanas y se las calza en tiempo record. Mira a Murdoc durmiendo boca abajo, roncando de vez en cuando y su corazón da un vuelco. Siente la necesidad de acercarse y besarlo, pero se contiene, un solo paso en falso y volverá a caer.

Retrocede con indecisión, dentro de su cabeza una guerra se esta librando, esta vez contra él mismo. Decide no pensar cada que un pensamiento no deseado cruza su mente lo sepulta rápidamente con otra cosa.

Las manos le tiemblan, aún así toma una llave del pantalón de Murdoc, la Donk Machine y sale del cuarto. Dave no esta en la sala de maquinas, salta rápidamente los cables y sube al elevador. Cada segundo que pasa dentro de la caja de metal es un martirio, la tentación de volver a presionar el botón de "Habitación de 2D" lo asalta descaradamente. Traga saliva con dificultad.

La tortura acaba y las puertas de metal se abren con torpeza, una a la vez, soltando un par de chispas en el proceso. Tatto lo observa curioso junto al elevador, 2D siente deseos nuevamente de volver a la cama y las lágrimas bajan de sus fracturados ojos hasta perderse en su mentón, no quiere hacer eso, pero es necesario. Junta fuerzas y corre fuera del edificio, dejando atrás al portero, bajando con torpeza las escaleras, evadiendo escalones y terminado de pié sobre la arena de pura casualidad.

Detrás de una estela de nubes color rosado el sol ilumina las costas de Plastic Beach. Todo es inusualmente monótono, como si su partida no significase nada para el pedazo de plástico flotante.

Camina lentamente por el puerto espantando un par de gaviotas que abren vuelo graznando cuando pasa junto a ellas, un pelícano lo observa desde el mastil de un bote y a la distancia las velas negras del barco pirata parecen un pequeño cuervo perdido a mitad del mar.

Abraza la maquina en sus brazos y mira el reflejo de plastic beach entre los destellos de luz sobre el mar, no quiere girarse a ver el edificio, si lo hace regresara sobre sus pasos.

Llega al final del puerto y un pequeño submarino oxidado lo espera, las manos le tiemblan pero logra abrir la escotilla y se introduce dentro. Conecta rápidamente la Donk Machine a los controles de la máquina y con dificultad introduce la llave. Un par de ligeras explosiones se oyen y luego el vehículo cobra vida.

\- Lo siento mucho Murdoc- susurra para luego tomar los controles y sumergirse en las azules aguas, dejando solo una efímera efervescencia como evidencia de su paso por la isla.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: El encargado del cuarto de maquinas creo que no tiene nombre. Se lo invente. Y la Donk Machine se usa para espantar a la ballena y hacer funcionar el submarino (Como se logra ver en Doncamatic) y no se... cosa que se me ocurrió escuchando To Binge... una chica me suele decir que los problemas con el ron (o alcoholismo) podrían hablar de Murdoc... y eso, espero fuera de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer uvu


End file.
